


Bliss || OT7

by obsobing



Series: Appreciate Hoseok [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fae Hoseok, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sensitive Material, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Hoseok, vampire bangtan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing/pseuds/obsobing
Summary: "Bliss means perfect happiness or great joy, will you allow me to gift you that much?"





	1. Intro: H

* * *

Hoseok sighed as he walked around the city. It had now become something he did every day although it wasn’t like he had much of a choice when it came to hobbies.

“You’re back? Isn’t there something better to do than just walk around here?” Myungjun, one of his neighbors, asked him with an amused smile on his face.

“I wish, really. There’s nothing I can do if nothing catches my attention,” he replied easily, grinning at the other with a shrug.

“How about you come with me then? My friends and I are going to go to a party, there might be something interesting enough to catch your eye there,” Myungjun hummed, “Besides, with your looks – there’s going to be plenty of people willingly throwing themselves at you.”

“We’ll see… by your friends, did you mean the dogs?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow at the younger teasingly, causing laughter to erupt from the other.

“The dogs and much more. Just let your dormant side rule tonight, hybrids are always welcome,” Myungjun winked and Hoseok rolled his eyes but said no more as he nodded then walked away.

_Maybe going out would really not be such a bad idea…_

_Maybe._

* * *

 


	2. A

* * *

“So, you really did get tired of just walking around, didn’t you?” Myungjun teased, later on that evening, as Hoseok approached him slowly.  

“Well, there’s only so much I can see when I go on a walk before it all becomes overwhelmingly redundant to me,” he chuckled in response, smiling at Myungjun’s companions in greeting while they regarded him warily.  

“Relax, I don’t bite unless you make me,” he rolled his eyes before raising an eyebrow, “I though werewolves would know better than to judge right away.”  

“Oh, we do but we got attacked by one of your kind’s rogues so we can’t exactly calm ourselves down too easily right now when around vampires,” one of Myungjun’s friends replied and Hoseok could only shrug at them.  

“I like how you seem to think that my kind sticks together but we really don’t. Werewolves grow up with the idea of a pack always being together but vampires don’t. As soon as you’re turned or born, you’re left on your own to figure the world out. I’ve thankfully lived a life full of peace, that which I don’t plan on changing and attacking anyone would seriously lower the image I’ve built for myself here so you really have nothing to worry about. Self-control is everything and I’m proud to say that I do have a lot of it,” he frowned as he looked up and then tilted his head, “I only bite if someone’s in danger…”  

“Whoa, wait, you’re one of the royal ones… Aren’t you?” Myungjun asked, eyes wide, “Why didn’t I know that?”  

“Admitting to being royalty always causes people to be treated differently but yes I am… I ran away after seeing the horrible things that my _kind_ can do though. Also, am I the only one smells that right now?"  

They all raised an eyebrow before one Myungjun grinned, "Well, at least you can control yourself."  

"Sure, I can. Now, tell me what would be the most isolated place here for someone to try killing themselves or murdering someone else?"  

"Probably the attic, it creeps people out enough that they stay away... even in their drunken haze."  

"Okay, we'll I'll go now before someone dies then... Do you mind if I bite them?"  

"No, to either situation... There is always some answer other than death, right?"  

"Great and there is. Have fun!"  

"Yeah, you too, I guess."  

"Stop worrying and go have fun now, I'll get them out of here as soon as everything's done."  

"Yeah, take care, Hoseok."  

"You too." 

* * *

 


	3. P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, he'd begun to feel panic clawing at his chest but he knew it was pointless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For basically a suicide attempt. Don't read if you're sensitive.

* * *

He hadn't always been like this, not really. There had been a time when he was happy. There was a time when he had held an unyielding passion for everything he did – there was a purpose to him and who he was but it was gone now.

  
If you were to ask him what had changed then he would not know what to answer you. All at once, everything he loved brought him nothing but dread.

The once unyielding passion he'd held had disintegrated into nothingness and it had slowly begun to consume his entire being into a numbness that made sure to leave not one of his limbs or thoughts intact.

  
He sighed, looking at his arms and smiling. If there was anything he held any amount of interest in, it was the rivulets of red that were coating his otherwise pale skin. Honestly, this was the only thing he had found amusing in the past couple of months, the only thing that allowed him to feel absolutely anything other than the nothingness he held inside.

  
"You know that there is nothing after death, right?" A voice asked and he blinked in confusion as he turned around far too quickly for his own body.

  
"Whoa there," he didn't know how but somehow the stranger had gotten ahold of him and was supporting his weight easily.

  
"Why... 're you... 'ere?" He asked, his words slurring as the blood loss caused his body to be sluggish.

  
"To stop you from actually allowing this to happen to you. Why are you doing this? Do you know, that if this continues, you won't ever be able to do anything anymore?" The stranger asked and he frowned as he tried to remember the thoughts he'd had before the stranger had interrupted.

  
"I dun... 'member..."

  
"Okay, that's alright. Can I at least have your name?"

  
"'m Jeongguk… an' you?"

  
"I'm Hoseok. Jeongguk, do you want to die? Is that really it? You won't be able to feel or experience anything if you die, you know... Everything you ever loved will be out of your reach... So, Jeongguk, do you want to die or not?"

  
Jeongguk blinked slowly, struggling to keep his eyes open. He honestly hadn't really cared about it all before the stranger, _Hoseok_ , had shown up but now... Now, he'd begun to feel panic clawing at his chest but he knew it was pointless... He could feel how pointless it was and that was probably why there were tears prickling at his eyes because, _how could he have been so idiotic to try killing himself over something so stupid?_

  
"I did... but... not 'nymore..." He choked back a cough, feeling hot tears trailing down his face.  
"Okay, okay... You'll be okay, alright? I'll help you." 

  
"How?" Jeongguk was confused but he did feel a sense of hope beginning to surge within him and he wasn't exactly sure how to react to that.

  
"Just don't think about it. I'm just sorry about the next part," Hoseok replied and Jeongguk sighed softly.

  
"Wh-?"

  
He gasped as he felt something sharp sink into his neck and then relaxed, the world fading into darkness while a thought echoed in his head.

  
_Vampire_. 

* * *

 


	4. P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... You can hate me all you want but you were the one who wanted to live when you realized what you had done.”
> 
> “I wanted to live as a human. I never wanted to end up like this!”

* * *

Hoseok hummed as he felt the younger’s glare on him. He knew he would be hated during the first couple of days but almost a year was almost pushing it. He simply didn't want the younger vampire to make a decision that he would come to regret. A year later, here he was still trying to talk to him without receiving only a growl in response.

“You know, if I hadn't turned you into a vampire then I would think you were a werewolf with the amount of sounds you make while no actual words come out,” Hoseok finally said, smirking when Jeongguk clicked his tongue and looked away. “What? Don't like the comparison?”

“Who likes to be compared with dogs?” Jeongguk rolled his eyes then grimaced. “I hate you, you know. I hate you a lot.”

Hoseok sighed, “Yes, I do know. You can hate me all you want but you were the one who wanted to live when you realized what you had done.”

“I wanted to live as a human. I never wanted to end up like this!”

Hoseok frowned, “You think I wanted to be born into this? It's not like I had a choice either. Be glad I didn't have you turned back in the monarchy I'm supposed to be living in. You might have been saved there but there would be no way you would even ever see me again. If anything, the others would turn you into a concubine or servant of sorts. Aren't you glad I actually care about your well-being?” He rolled his eyes at the surprised expression he received before sighing and waving the younger off when he tried to talk. “Stop. I don't need apologies. Just… please try to ease into this. I didn't turn you because I wanted to be evil. I turned you because I wanted you to have a chance at the life you would have otherwise lost.”

“Wasn't much of a loss,” Jeongguk mumbled, looking away. “I didn't have much then, I don't have much now. I didn't have people around me who bothered to care. My friends would always run away to someone else when they found me too boring to be around. This isn't much better than the life I lived before.”

“But it could be. It's not getting better because you can't see the world even now. Yes, it may suck a lot at times but there is a whole lot of good to be done and happy moments to be shared.”

Jeongguk snorted, shaking his head. “You sound like an infomercial who's ready to share the hope of happy endings with the world, you know.”

“And you sound like an arrogant child but who am I to judge? The real world is not about happy endings, Jeongguk. It's about taking the life you have and fighting like hell to keep it.” Hoseok frowned at the look he received before turning away. “Of course, sometimes people only understand when they're on the verge of death, something you are living proof of.”

Jeongguk would have scoffed at his words then, were it not for the brief flashback he had. The moment of desperation along with a simple yet overpowering want to live. “Is it worth it?”

Hoseok breathed slowly and hummed. “I think if you really want something then anything is worth it. It's not a matter of whether someone else thinks so but whether you yourself believe so. So do you think it's worth it? That's the question you should be asking yourself.”

Jeongguk nodded slowly, fidgeting slightly then turning his gaze back to the vampire. “Do you ever think there will come a day in which I don't resent you? Because I know that I shouldn't but I can't help it.”

“It's only natural. I gave you an extended life that not many people want. I think there is a possibility that you do stop eventually but if I were you… I wouldn't stop resenting me completely.” Hoseok's gaze was serious and unwavering as he turned to look at the younger.

“But why wouldn't you? You know better than anyone what your intentions are.” Jeongguk's confusion was overwhelming, causing the room to turn slightly colder.

“You're an elemental,” Hoseok smiled, choosing to try to lighten the mood by commenting on the thing he was sure Jeongguk himself caught on to.

“Hoseok.”

“Why, you ask… because I'm a selfish being. The knowledge that you don't like me even after a lot of time has passed would probably make me work harder to make you like me.”

“So, would you then be doing it because it gives you a reason to fight?” Jeongguk frowned, very puzzled by the elder’s thoughts. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted an answer with the expression he received in response.

Hoseok smiled sadly before he turned an anguished gaze away from Jeongguk and to the floor, the image pulling at the younger’s heartstrings too much for comfort. Although, nothing would prepare him for the pain that would course through him at the other vampire’s next words.

“No, it would give me a reason to live.” 

* * *

 


	5. I

* * *

“We have another one here today. It seems that the way all of these kids want to go out is as painful as possible. Then again, I don’t think it was this one’s plan. No one willingly dies for another. He was just trying to get a pedestrian out of the way but in doing so, he was in harm’s way,” Myungjun said over the phone and Hoseok sighed, massaging at his temples and hummed. “So, will you take care of him? After I saw what you did the other night. I think that even if you struggle with this decision; you already know what the right thing to do is.”

“You know, this might be the reason they think so badly of dogs around here,” Hoseok joked before sobering up as he turned to look at the small male that lay on the bed. “But you’re right. I know just what to do. Thank you, Jun.”

“No worries, I gotta go now. There’s a pack meeting,” Myungjun said before the line went dead and Hoseok placed the cellphone on the table then walked to the person on the bed.

He had been called earlier onto a scene in which everyone had run away and it was only by pure chance that Myungjun had stumbled upon it. He had taken note of everything before getting some words out of the victim as the other struggled to remain conscious. The only thing Myungjun had managed to get out of him after the accident was the fact that he was young and wanted to live. Judging from his actions, it was obvious to both Myungjun and him that he was a good person and as so… He deserved to live just as much as everyone else. That’s exactly what led Hoseok to now kneeling beside the other, aware of the internal bleeding he had considering he could smell it very clearly. It made the job harder because of how much blood there was and even he was having trouble not getting entranced by it. However, he had to bite the other and that’s what he worried about. He had kicked Jeongguk out of the house for the time being because the younger was still having trouble controlling himself when he went out so there was no way he would have been able to resist what Hoseok himself was trying to do.

“Okay… kid, I’m sorry but this might hurt you a bit,” Hoseok mumbled as he stood up then gently turned his head to the side in order to have better access to his neck. It took only a second but it was one of the longest seconds in Hoseok’s life. Then again, that might have been because he felt the other jerk slightly as he processed the bite before groaning and then going limp once again.

“You’re in for a ride,” Hoseok smiled, watching as the other’s bruised skin slowly became unmarked once more then stopping as he saw some cuts and bruises in a place that should have caused him a lot of pain. Evidence of something he knew the other couldn’t have done by himself. “But… As selfish as I sound, I think I’ll be glad to have you around here now. You’ll at least be safe now." 

* * *

 

 


End file.
